mastergodsdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Neson Blade
Neson is the first Supreme Overlord, former student of Vincent, member of the Eternals, inventor of technology & science & responsible for spreading knowledge to sentient lifeform, Founder of Nervana, Keeper of Tree of Knowledge, lord of sentience and Leader of the Sentinels. Father of Icarus Blade, grand-uncle of Daedalus Blade and grandfather of the legendary Ringmaster. Avatar of sentience. Story Neson was an orphan in D'hara where he was used by criminals to their own personal interest but when his power became uncontrollable they gave him to the D'haran soldiers to be imprisoned, he was later freed by Vincent only to returned with him to Imperial City. At Imperial City Lord Vincent taught how to control his knowledge of the universe alongside Zekriah. The two students of Vincent were treated like his very own children even he and Zeriah developed a brotherly love for each other. After many years at Vincent side he grew into well in tuned man, Vincent then seeing promoted in out of his ranks and thats where he begin his reign as the Supreme Overlord. Zekriah was jealous of all this and left and only to became Neson Arch-nemesis. As the Supreme Overlords he gain knowledge of the universe from the Tree of Knowledge, introduced spread knowledge to the many universes, ruled over many regions and also build a counsel called the Overlords to provide him with advice and assistance and a sentient machine McCain. The Overlords were responsible for creating and maintaining the sentients race. After the newly formed group of villains placed attack on Imperial City, Vincent then recalled him to forged an alliance with him alongside Beast King which was the rise of the Eternals. As a member of Eternals he challenges all their enemies of order, peace and stablility but he was mostly challenge by Zekriah. During the war of the Eternals, Zyuse the Terrible tried to convert Neson at many times knowing that the combination of Vincent two sons would be the end of him. In the Final Battle, he was led by Vincent while leading the Sentinels, where he faced Zekriah, the two battle it out but Neson was too powerful for Zekriah, knowing this Zekriah could bare to be defeated at the hands of Neson so he fled, while pursing Zekriah he saw that Imperiax at the hands of the Titans was in great danger so he interfered and sacrifice himself killing the Titans in the process. As The Supreme Overlord He was very neglectful of his duties as the Supreme Overlord so the Overlords had do them for him. He was very respected because he help revolutionize many civilization and introduced many weapons that cause good as well as mass destruction. He didn't like sitting around, unless in the midst of the battle. Personality Neson is a compassionate, charismatic and retentive leader. He is known as the greatest mind in existence because he receives knowledge from the tree of knowledge who is a omniscient sentient life-form. Neson thinks of Vincent as his master, but Vincent views Neson as his son. He thinks that he can change Zekriah to his old self. He was arrogant towards the Overlords because they were always trying to control him. Powers & Abilities Neson had mind that is incomparable to anyone else. He possess the knowledge of the universe and for that he was able to do things that distort the laws of physics like turning a pebble into a sword, open an ordinary door that would lead to another universe and controlling matter by pulling the quantum strings of reality. His powers was based on his scientific prowess such as: *Omniscient *Omnilingualism *Science Manipulation *Truth Seeker *Great tactician and strategist Weapons *Tree of Knowledge *Extremis Gallery Lms hex by adonihs-d2yi62d.jpg|Neson in Normal Mode Tron.jpg|Neson in his Supreme Mode Category:First order legend Category:Hero Category:Eternal members Category:Pyschic Category:Blade clan Category:Former Human Category:Good Category:King Category:Military experts Category:Entity Category:First Order Category:Deceased Category:Supreme Overlord Category:Prodigy Category:Human Category:Sentient Category:Politician Category:Avatar